I'm Here
by Miss Hungary
Summary: We all knew that Finn "set Rachel free" but after 3 long years what happens when Finn gets in an accident that triggers something worse than a few broken bones. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

We all knew that Finn "set Rachel free" but after 3 long years what happens when Finn gets in an accident that triggers something worse than a few broken bones. Read and find out.

"Rachel Berry."

Well here I am three years later and graduating from NYADA. I should have been here a whole other year but as it turns out being that top of my class and taking many extra classes really helps. Of course the only reason I did all of that was to keep my mind off Finn. Gosh I miss him so much but who knows maybe with me going home… well you never know when fate will be on your side.

I walked across the stage and received my diploma. My favorite part was not to be graduating but to go home. I missed Lima truthfully. It was small and uneventful but safe. I could come back in the fall when the Broadway plays opened for auditions but till then I would be safe and sound.

After going out to lunch with Keifer (my New York gay best friend since Kurt was still working to get into school but taking business classes in Lima for the time being) I got a phone call.

"Rachel oh thank gosh I got a hold of you!"

"Kurt what's wrong you sound frantic."

"It's Finn. He's been in an accident."

"I'm on my way."

"Rachel wa…" I cut the phone there before Kurt could say anything else. That's when I turned to Keifer.

"I've got to go Finn was in an accident. Kurt wouldn't have called a frantic if it was not bad."

"I understand you need to be there. Bye call me ok."

"Of course are you going away with James this summer?"

"Yes he asked me to his lake house so I could not resist."

"Have fun bye." With that I got on the train. I was leaving the same way I came by train. I thought back to the last time I saw Finn.

Will Shuster's wedding.

_Flashback_

_ It was the September after I left and I had arrived before anyone else. I was looking at my sheet music. Shuster had chosen me to sing "Taking Chances" which I thought was perfect for them and Quinn was going to sing "A Thousand Miles" as chosen by Emma. We had all commuted then and chosen to sing "Don't Stop Believing" since that was our song. It had brought us all together. _

_ Once I got there I saw Finn. He was just standing there looking good. I started up to him but had this nagging feeling that I should stop. So I did and turned around but it was too late. _

_ "Hey Rachel," he said all casually. I did not even think about my reply before I answered with a hey right back. From there the conversation was simple with 'how are you', 'what have you been up to' and 'where do you call home now'. I learned that he had a big petition to get his father an honorable discharge instead of what he had. Hearing that made me a little bit proud, he had a goal and went after it no matter what he had to do. _

_ Furthermore seeing Finn there all dressed up made me really realize how much I still loved him. I wished I knew how he felt._

_ Finn's man brain_

_ Wow Rachel looks amazing today. So many days I wish I had not broken up with her. That day broke my heart, though there was no doubt it had broken hers as well. As we spoke in simple words I realized this wasn't so hard. The real hard part was if we moved on to a sentence like 'I miss you' or 'how were you holding up'. Everything would be fine like this._

_ Back to Rachel_

_ When the small talk was finally over we came together to rehearse all our numbers. _

_ The ceremony was beautiful in every way possible, as expected. When it came to performing our "Don't Stop Believing" number I got really nervous. Not because I wouldn't get the song, of course not but because it was 'that number', my first true solo with Finn. _

_ Of course the numbers went perfectly and what not. _

My thoughts were interrupted the train stopping at my station. I suddenly got so incredibly nervous. What would I see when I got there. Would Kurt have over acted or was it worse.

I continued all these thoughts while on my way to the hospital.

When I got there I ran to the elevator and took all the directions that Kurt told me to take. Kurt stopped me outside the door and took me by the shoulders.

"Rachel you need to brace yourself for this. It's really bad I and I'm glad you're here because our parents cannot be here at the moment but they are saying he might not make it through the night. Be ready ok." I nodded and he left me pass. When I walked in the room I let out a horrible sob and burst into tears.

_**A/N: I think I will continue because I don't like cliff hangers but I have been working on this for two weeks. Please read and review Please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N) I feel bad. I really do. I was at a camp for a while but am hopefully back. I really hope you like this chapter. I was going for super emotional and pray I got it a little bit. So enjoy please review ;)**_

As the tears consumed me I slowly walked up to the bed, tears pouring down my face. Finn was just so broken I could barely stand it.

"But that is not the worst part," Kurt said as he walked up, "The accident harmed his brain and now he has seizures, the doctor say it may be permanent, that means epilepsy. He's been having seizures every few hours since they brought him in. they are trying to get the right medication for him to stop. The doctors are getting closer though they're less frequent now."

"Is he going to…." I could not finish that sentence it was too much.

"Look at it this way Rachel, he was not suppose to make it through the night but he did, look at it with hope." I nodded. Kurt was right, if I didn't keep hope alive I would break. "Rachel? Nobody knows yet, so I figured since there's a meeting today we could tell them together. His mom should be here by then. You know we've missed you at the little reunions, all of us especially Finn he still cares about you so much." I instantly felt bad and went to go sit by him.

"Finn…" I whispered.

About an hour later I knew his mom was there when I heard a sob a lot like mine. I got up and turned around Carole immediately engulfed me in a big hug and we both cried.

Thirty minutes later Kurt and I made it to the choir room.

"RACHEL!" yelled Quinn exited. I gave her a smile but it was so hard.

"Hi," I said meekly.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok? Are you ok?" Quinn asked and I found myself speechless, until Kurt chimed in.

"It's Finn; he was in an accident yesterday. He was driving into town when a semi came across two lanes and I guess there just was not enough time to react. We just came from the hospital." Kurt explained it all as Quinn closed me in a hug. She was the only one who knew I didn't come back because facing Finn broke me down every time. Now I wish I had come back. But would that have made this harder or not? I don't know. I did not want to know either.

Quinn started sobbing harder and harder to her it was very surreal. Nobody thinks they will have that friend until they do. As Kurt started to explain the worse part I couldn't handle it and ran out hitting Puck on my way.

_Puck P.O.V_

"Rachel?" I walked in the choir room having just parked the car.

"…epilepsy." I heard Kurt finish and that struck me as odd. Why was Quinn crying? Was someone hurt?

"Whoa what just happened." As I spoke Quinn ran straight into my arms. I had never seen her so hysterical. Kurt looked over to me, his eyes red. He told me the story and all I thought was that I could not believe this could happen. Finn was my best friend. Now he was hurt really bad and having seizures while in a coma. What if he never woke up?

Tears quickly consumed my eyes too; even though I wanted to be strong for Quinn, Finn was my best friend. We did everything together. I knew as well just because you're crying doesn't make you weak, it proves your strength. Finn told me that.

Kurt walked out to leave us alone for a while and that's when I looked down to Quinn.

"It's gonna be ok you know," I stated, "Finn is so strong, always has been. You know this too. I mean look at all the crap you put him through in high school. Now if he survived your ups and downs, with your hormones, he can get through this." She laughed slightly, remembering. I was too. I left Quinn in a chair in the choir room and walked out to Kurt who was looking for Rachel. "I am gonna stand with you when you tell everyone else," then I added, "You think Rachel will be ok." He looked at me like he did in high school with a 'really' expression.

"Well let's see she just found out the love of her life, who she has always loved and will always love, is near death and may never come out of a coma or stop having seizures for the rest of his life! So I would say no she most likely won't be ok."

"Hey, I was just asking." At that we looked for Rachel everywhere. It was time to go though, the others had shown up. So we figured we would find her after she (hopefully) calmed down. The kicker, when we walked in the choir room we came up to Rachel and Quinn crying to each other and a bunch of very confused people.

This was going to be a long afternoon…

A/N Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Now school has started and my writers block is clearing. I can't wait for the new season of Glee to come on! So exiting! So another chapter I figured it's time to get on with the story since writing about the reactions is getting to the point that it all sounds the same. Enjoy ~Miss Hungary~ **_

_**PS. I forgot to say this before (OOPSY) but… Disclaimer: I (very sadly) DO NOT own Glee in any way. **_

**Kurt POV;**

Emotional hell. That's all I can say. No one knows what to say, no one knows what to do, except cry and think about all the good and bad possibilities. When I turned around Rachel was gone again but I had to go back to hospital. I couldn't leave Carol since my dad couldn't come. Being a senator was incredibly demanding and my father was completely swamped.

When I got to the hospital I found Carol sitting by her son with tears in her eyes.

"Have you seen Rachel? She left the school before I did and now she's just gone," I asked.

"No sweetie I haven't seen her. We should find her though. This really put her in a delicate state," Carol said to me. She was right and I was so worried. Carol knew how much Rachel still loved Finn. "By the way your father said your NYADA letter showed up, have you opened it yet."

"No and now I can't because you can't always be here and Finn will need somebody."

"I can take care of him." A small teary voice came to us from the doorway. Rachel.

"No you can't you have school." I stated pointedly.

"No I don't, I-I just graduated. Today actually, here, this is my diploma. I am officially a college graduate. That's what I was doing when I was never coming home. And Kurt I would have been here before you but I stopped along the way to get it. You know just in case this topic showed up. I want to help him."

"Rachel, you haven't been here in so long. Do you know how much not seeing you hurt him?!" She visibly flinched but I went on, "and when were you going to tell me about school huh? I thought you were my best friend, was I wrong?" When I got done fresh tears were in her eyes, but I wasn't ready to back down till I had my answer.

"First of all not coming back was the dumbest thing I have ever done and I don't expect Finn to welcome me back with open arms but maybe since you can stay through the summer we could see how he feels if he should wake up before you leave and if he doesn't want me around we could find a full time nurse or something. Now about school, I was going to tell you about my graduating around the time you were going to tell me you auditioned again for school." Rachel then looked back to Carol. "All I would need is a place to stay and I can stay here too so you could go home for a little while every so often."

"You do know him very well. So, sweetie, it might be good to see if it works, if you're sure, and if he wakes up. Otherwise with Burt's new salary we've had we could get a nurse, because Kurt, you will not give up this chance if you have gotten in." Carol paused, and then she looked to Kurt. "Please open your letter. I need some good news for at least one of my sons today." Kurt opened the letter and all of ten seconds later dropped it to the floor.

"I won't go. Rachel might need some help with things here. I can't go."

"You can and you will, Kurt you've been dreaming of this school forever," Rachel asserted smiling for the first time all day, "I can handle things I mean it's not like your going right now and Carol is certainly not leaving now either. Oh Kurt NYADA is so much fun! There are so many amazing people you will meet."

"She's right sweetie," said Carol. Then a doctor walked in, looked at a piece of paper that was monitoring Finn's brain activity, murmured a little and walked out without a word. "I hate it when he does that and every time I ask him what's going on he shrugs me off," Carol said.

"Wait so they haven't told you anything? That's not right," at this moment Rachel looked angry beyond belief.

"It's no use to get angry Rachel they did that to me too," I said.

"Well they won't do that to me." She walked out and Carol and I listened as yelling carried into us.

**Rachel POV;**

"Hey Doctor What's – Your – Face," he ignored me, which was not something I was accustomed to, "I said hey."

"Yes miss, what do you need."

"Look I don't care how busy you make yourself look, even though your clearly not and just standing around, but I have people in there who would like to know what's going on with their son and brother. Alright, good, so let's go in there and have ourselves a little chat."

"Sorry going on a smoke brake. Catch you in about an hour."

"**I'M SORRY** **WHAT? ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE A DOCTOR? I MEAN** **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? PEOPLE ARE DYING AND IN COMAS AND WHATEVER ELSE IS HAPPENING IN THIS HOSPITAL AND YOU'RE TAKING YOURSELF A BRAKE FOR SMOKING!? HUH! YOU DO KNOW THAT WILL KILL YOU RIGHT?!" **I was absolutely livid at this point and I was actually steaming when he turned from me and walked away. My jaw almost fell to the floor. So I simply went over to the desk and asked the nurse in a small quite voice "I want another doctor, is that possible?" the nurse – who looked about twelve (and scarred) nodded and I walked back to the room.

"Ya we're getting a new doctor. He or she should be here soon."

"Rachel," started Kurt amazed, "When did you learn to assert yourself?"

"Kurt when living in New York one must learn to get what she wants, not that I ever had much of that problem, until Finn 'set me free'. After that I never really got what I wanted anymore, I Guess I just didn't have a reason to." I said the part about 'setting me free' in a mocking tone. Just as I said that though a new doctor came in. Unlike the one before who had been young this one was older with a long grey beard. He was best described as skinny Santa.

He looked at the chart for a few minutes then turned to us to speak. "Hello my name is Dr. Smooth, I have to say after looking at Mr. Hudson's chart, well there's no easy way to put this. Right now he doesn't have to be on life support but his brain activity keeps going up and down but if it goes down too much he will need to be on life support and possibly moved to a long – term care facility. We will keep monitoring him though and do all we can. But if he doesn't wake up soon or at least come close to it, it won't look good." He paused then continued, "At least we can say we've gotten the seizures way more under control than before. I will be in again soon."

After the news we just sat there silently for a while. I knew he would wake up, he had to, if he didn't I knew I had no real right to feel like my life would be over, even though for me it would, but what about his family and friends that were here they had that right. No one could, or would give up hope. One thing I knew for sure, Finn never ever gave up on us, so we couldn't give up on him.

_**A/N; Alright so it turns out that if you get writers block while working on something for Glee just put on some Glee music and it's all good. I hope you enjoyed and more to come soon (I promise). And I don't know about you but my favorite line is the very last one. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gosh I am sorry but my school stinks (blocking the website as adult) and I do not have it at home. But now I am working on these chapters so crazily I should have another up before the night of Halloween. But I hope you enjoy this one (and maybe read my one shot for RENT) I have recently become obsessed with that musical and this song in this chapter is from RENT roger sings it but I am going to make Rachel sing it because it works it's called "Your Eyes". Ok enough mindless chatter.**

**D/C: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! OR RENT! **

Rachel POV;

The next few weeks crept by slowly. Everyone had been down to the hospital numerous times. Kurt had gone off to New York because it was getting about time for school. Blaine had gone with him and they were thinking about getting an apartment together there. I thought that would be good for Kurt, Blaine would keep him from worrying too awful much.

With Kurt gone it was usually just Finn's mother and myself at the hospital with a few visits from all our friends, well the ones who were still here, hoping for him to get well. Most of them started heading back to school. All except Puck and Quinn who were the most supportive through it all and always wanted to help with anything they could.

In the beginning it looked as though Finn's brain activity was going to go completely downward. We knew he would soon be moved to the long-term care facility. I knew myself that where he went I went. That's how it should have been in the beginning. By the end of our high school senior year I knew my dream wasn't just Broadway anymore. I mean yes it was a goal, but that never lasts forever. Things happen, people can get too old or get hurt and not be able to work anymore. But Finn, Finn was a constant. I should have told him that three years ago. I should have said that he was my dream; he was the only dream worth having. During the past few weeks I had prayed so much to any god in heaven willing to listen. I prayed and cried.

It was the day of his transfer; Carol and I were getting ready to go. Until the doctor walked in with a chart and a weird look on his face. Carol and I looked at each other slightly worried.

"Well this is very strange. We are suddenly seeing so much more brain activity."

"Wait so does that mean…?"

"He won't be moved today. Not yet. With this much rise I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up."

Carol and I were awe struck. We hoped he would wake up very soon. So we went about the same cycle and waited for Finn. In the mean time the doctors would talk to us about his brain injury and what could happen. He may remember everything…or nothing. We hoped he would remember important things but if I was being truly honest I wanted a chance to redo everything with him.

So we continued to wait and wait. Everyday his brain activity went up and up. Until one Friday, I had just fallen asleep despite it being late afternoon when I heard a gasp of air and my eyes shot open to see Finn open his eyes. And breathe in with the breathing tube down his throat. I immediately called for the nurse in to help. She ran in with three other nurses and they attended to Finn. I couldn't see what was going on because they shoved me out of the room while they did some tests so I called Carol to come down.

By the time she got down there the nurses had come out to say we could see him. I told Carol to go in first. What if he hated me? Told me to leave? Or didn't remember me? I admit starting over was always something I wished for but honestly I wasn't sure how I had gotten him the first time. As Carol cried and spoke to her son I went to my place of song like I always do when I am worried or anxious. I thought of Finn's eyes and how things should have been different.

Your eyes

As we said our goodbyes

Can't get them out of my mind

And I find I can't hide

From your eyes

The ones that took me by surprise

The night you came into my life

Where there's moonlight I see your eyes

How'd I let you slip away?

When I'm longing so to hold you

Now I'd die for one more day

'Cause there's something I should have told you

Yes there's something I should have told you

When I looked into your eyes

Why does distance make us wise?

You were the song all along

And before this song dies

I should tell you I should tell you

I have always loved you

You can see it in my eyes

As I finished I walked up to the room and peeked in all the while I heard Finn ask where I was. So I walked in and saw his eyes light up.

"Hey Finn," I started and he leaned toward me.

"Rach, I am so sorry I can't believe I was so dumb while I was driving I should have watched more carefully I…"

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I…I missed our wedding. Didn't I?" He looked around confused as Carol and I stared at each other not sure what to think.

"Finn, what do you mean," asked Carol.

"You told me it was August 5, 2015. Our wedding was May 14, 2012. I've been in a coma for three years."

"Oh, you don't remember the past three years of your life?" I said this barely being able to move my lips. He had no idea he set me free. I was going to tell him the truth but Carol jumped in.

"Well honey that's ok we all just want you to get better and…"

"CAROL!" I said, "Could I see you in the hall for one minute?"

"Sure," she turned to Finn, "I'll be right back."

"Why are you not telling him the truth? He should know now so he doesn't get hurt later."

"But I don't want him to get worse."

"If we tell now and it upsets him then he can spend time getting better and something bad won't happen later. I will tell him. Right now even, you don't have to be in there."

"Ok, ok, just be gentle."

"I will."

"Finn, hey…"

"Hey Rachel how are you babe?"

"Finn sweetie, we really need to talk."

"'Bout what babe."

"Us." Finn got a slightly worried look on his face and I felt bad. But he should know. The doctor had told me that before Carol got to the hospital. "Finn," I said when he stayed silent, "three years ago we were going to get married. After graduation we planned it. I was going to go to NYADA. But you didn't get into the Actors Studio. You said you didn't want to hold me back; you wanted me to be proud of you, even though I already was. Finn, you set me free. I was so upset with you I didn't come home for a year and by the time I finally realized how much you loved me to be able to do something like that I was scarred to come back. Scarred that you would hate me." I paused for a moment in time to let things sink into his damaged brain. I figured he hadn't had a seizure yet maybe he was ok. Soon I went on, "look now with your injury you can't be alone and Carol can't always be here and Kurt is in New York for school." I paused again, "If you want I can take care of you."

He just looked at me for a long time. I was sorry it happened that way. "If I let you go then I was so stupid. And after what you said I could never pick it up again with you just like that." I frowned to myself but he went on, "I would like you to be around though. I want to start back up as friends. Because I still and always will love you."

I smiled and thought for a second. I broke his heart by giving up on him. And now he wants to still be friends. How hard did he really hit that hard head of his?

A/N; you know you cannot have a glee Fic and not make someone sing I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, didn't make the Halloween deadline I set for you all and myself (so sorry). I am very glad though that you all keep following my story, and keep reviewing. Because I missed my deadline I sat down late last night around midnight and pounded out another chapter. I think you all deserved two this time and it's good for me to do the chapters while I have my inspiration, so enjoy.**_

_**D/C: I do not own Glee.**_

After a few months Finn could come home, and he actually wanted me to take care of him. I was shocked he would want that after I gave up on him so harshly, sure, before he didn't remember but after I told him about the break – up his memory of everything started to piece together. He still doesn't remember a lot and cant remember his accident at all. Part of me thought that he wanted me to take care of him because he had really thought about it logically. I mean, he wanted Kurt to go to school, and he didn't want his mom to have to stay away from Burt so long and I didn't have either a boyfriend or school to attend. Carol would've stayed but Finn didn't want her to he knew Burt needed her too especially since his heart was acting up and needed help to calm down. Even though Finn was okay with the situation of me being around I could tell what I had done had hurt him deeply, and soon after he could come home I figured the reality of my words I had said in the hospital were weighing on him. He seemed depressed. But maybe it was because he couldn't drive himself or he had to stay in bed mostly. I was happy that at least the seizures had stopped. I had really hated seeing him like that.

Taking care of Finn had up's and downs. Up's were when we could play a game together or watch a movie. When we did these things he seemed to be happier and smile the whole time. But our downs came with the awkward conversations.

"So Rach," the name rolled off his tongue like he had said it everyday for the past three years, maybe he had, "did you ever find a…a…a BOYFRIEND? In New York I mean." I stopped doing the dishes then and didn't say a word. I hadn't expected a question like this. It was pretty obvious that I was unattached at the moment but I am sure he wanted to confirm it to himself.

"No I never found anyone."

"Why you're perfectly beautiful why didn't the guys want you?"

"Well…I never said I didn't have offers. I just never thought any of them measured up."

"To?"

"My standards." He looked to me confused. "You know," I knew he wanted to know but in this moment I couldn't tell the truth, "Medium build, muscled, gorgous, and very successful." His face fell.

"Your ideas have certainly changed."

"Well…New York does that. So," I said ending that conversation, "how about lunch?"

"What are we having?"

"Grilled Chessus," I said with a snicker, remembering.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I knew I shouldn't have told you about that."

A few hours later we were sitting in the living room enjoying a movie _The Longest Yard._

Of course Finn picked and he picked a football movie, but even I had to admit it was a pretty good movie. Here I decided to pay back the question he had asked me earlier.

"So didn't you ever have a girlfriend?" I asked leaning against him on the couch. He had said it was more comfortable to him and didn't I want him to be more comfortable and all that crap. I didn't mind though. I waited for his answer intently.

"Yes," he said and I tensed immediately.

Finn P.O.V.

Wow, I should have known Rachel would get me back and it's when I would least expect as always. I could say no, but why not just tell the truth.

"Yes," I felt her tense, "once, there was this girl who just wouldn't give up. So I finally said yes and it went on for a few months. She was crazy though. I mean completely and entirely psychopathic crazy, so I broke up with her. She actually threatened me though but I am pretty sure she got over it because last I heard she was dating some semi truck driver in Columbus. I think they said it was serious." I looked at Rachel she had tensed even more by the middle of my story. I thought maybe she would loosen up after my telling her that Sheila was crazy and not good for me. I looked at he face, her beautiful face and wondered what she was thinking about.

"You said she was crazy? That she threatened you and then started dating a semi driver?" I shook my head yes but the pieces weren't clicking like I felt they should. Another side effect of my damn accident, I just couldn't think. Rachel noting my confused look went on with her thoughts. "Finn I think she may have sent her semi driving boyfriend to get you. And I'll be damned if I let her get away with it. We should tell the police our theory."

"Whoa, whoa our theory. Rachel look she was crazy and maybe a little unstable but she wouldn't go that far."

"Are you defending her? Is that what I'm hearing. I thought you didn't like her. What's her name?" I clamped my mouth shut and looked away from Rachel. "Finn name now."

"Why?"

"I would like to know a little more about this girl."

"No I don't want you to get hurt."

"I thought she would never go that far?"

"With me, but you? She might hurt you with more than words. She _has_ done it before. Once there was this one girl who was harmlessly flirted with me. The next day she was in the hospital after "accidentally" falling. Sheila came up to me and said 'see baby, that's what I would do to keep you in my life, you're mine.' That's when I knew I needed to get rid of her." I stopped as Rachel's face lit up and I realized my mistake.

"Does Sheila have a last name?" she pressed.

"No Rachel." I ended it at that. There was no way there was foul play but thinking about it made my head hurt. Rachel and I were fighting most of the time since I got home. About little things, like, I didn't want to accept the memories that she was giving me. I wanted the memories my mind came up with to be real. I knew though that what she told me about our past was true. Not because I remembered but, but because it felt true right down to my core. Down to my bones.

"I have a headache, I'm going to bed." She watched me as I left. Our fights were usually about my perimeters about where I could go and what I could. Once when I asked her if there would ever be an _us_ again. The last one she shot saying _'no'_ but it seemed a little forced. I blamed it on the brain injury though.

"Good idea. You go rest I will wake you up for dinner." I left and went to my room. I felt that she gave up a little too quickly but my head felt as if at any moment it would split open so I left it alone. Honestly I was getting a little stressed with our conversation and stress wasn't good for me. If my head hurt too much it could cause more problems. I couldn't take regular painkillers because some of them could cause seizures so I had a special pain killer from the doctor. I went and took one then fell asleep forgetting my computer was open, turned on and logged in to all my accounts.

_**I am not sure where I really want to go as of right now but for me I am one of those people who will sit down and write without really thinking. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**D/C: I do not own Glee**_

Rachel P.O.V.

I went to Finn's computer and was expecting to have to break in, but I knew it wouldn't be hard I mean come on; it was Finn we were talking about. When I opened it I saw he was still was logged on. I really couldn't stop from doing this even though I thought it was going a little far, but I had to know exactly what this _Sheila_ really was capable of. I was always a little cautious when I heard a story like Finns.

In New York I saw a few crazies. They were awful. Once one of my friends got a big role on Broadway. I was also a friend with his fiancé and the next thing we know this psycho is stalking him everywhere. One day while his fiancé was with his on set she saw this girl with black hair wearing a midnight blue hoodie sneak up to the lights. Next thing she knew people were yelling at her to move she looked up saw the big heavy light coming at her and she ended up with an awful concoction. She was in a coma for six months and Anthony had to back out of the musical. This is why anytime someone tells me a story like Finn did tonight friend, or even just someone I kind of knew I would act on it. I knew I had to at least check on this. I hoped it was nothing.

I got on to facebook and realized he was still logged on to that too. This was all too easy. Hoping to find something I looked at his friends. Nothing. Then a friend request popped up from a _Sheila Shay_. I waited a few minutes then confirmed it. Thankfully I waited just long enough that she had just gotten off. I got her information very quickly and then unfriended her and closed his computer.

I wanted to go find this woman and talk to her but I couldn't leave Finn alone. Then my phone lit up. I went to it and saw Quinn was here in town. Her text had said she would be here in ten minutes when she got her luggage and caught a cab. I asked her if she wanted a ride but said she could manage.

Sure enough ten minutes later the doorbell rang eagerly. I ran to the door and opened it with vigor.

"QUINN! Oh so good to see you! I have a favor to ask you…" I trailed off but then continued. "I know you just got here but I gotta go find someone and…interrogate them I guess you could say. I promise to explain everything when I get back. Should be in an hour…possibly. Please?"

"Rachel I just got here," she sighed, "well I guess, and you'll explain when you get back?" I nodded, "all right I will make sure Finn stays ok."

"Oh thank you Quinn!"

"Just explain later."

"Anything."

I got to the hotel _Sheila_ was at. It was the nicest one in Lima. It made me _very_ suspicious when _Sheila _checked in at the Ramada, room 234 to be exact. I always thought Facebook was the realm to too much information. Any stalker could find you, but of course that didn't stop me from using it. I walked into the hotel and went to the elevator.

It felt very weird that I was doing this. I was never really this type of person, but when I thought someone I still cared about very much was hurt on purpose I would pounce. I came to the door of room 234 and knocked on it with slight hesitation. I was terrified, but then the door opened.

"Can I help you?" _Sheila_ asked.

"Hi," I began and instantly I wasn't sure where to start so why not jump straight into things. "I'm Rachel and I believe you know my very good friend Finn."

"Oh, oh yes. How's he doing? I haven't seen him in-"

"I think you know just exactly how he is." I stated point blank.

"Come in."

"Fine. So…you dated Finn?" she nodded, "and he broke up with you when exactly?"

"Last year. He said there was someone he had to go find, someone who he loved very much. I'm guessing either you're her or he broke your heart as well? Well…which is it?"

"I'm sorry but it's my turn to ask all the questions. Is it true that you're dating a _semi truck driver_?"

"What's with the third degree?" she paused, "Maybe, and yes before you ask I may or may not have wanted Finn to pay dearly and maybe I wanted to take out the person he was looking for, but I couldn't figure out who she was," she paused and I was shocked, why was she telling me all of this? Unless, "until now that is. It's you isn't it."

When I didn't answer she must have taken it as a yes. She threw me back against a wall and I hit my head, hard. That, I knew was going to be a bump later. It hurt me badly. I went to get up, but she jerked me to my feet before I could.

"I know what you did and one way or another you will pay." I said pointedly before she could hurt me anymore. To my surprise she let me go and snickered.

"We'll see, now get out," she snarled.

I did as told because she had given me all the information I needed to get started. As I walked out of the motel my phone buzzed. Quinn.

"Hey I am on my way home now. Be there to explain everything soon."

"Rachel forget going home, come to the hospital Finn had another seizure. Hurry." I ran after hearing that. How could I be so dumb? It did however give me a little comfort that Quinn was in nursing school and at least had an idea of what to do. That was more than I had at the moment. All I could do was think of poor Finn and everything that _Sheila _said to me in her room. I'm here for Finn in any and everyway possible. I'm here.

_**A/N: All right I think I know where I going now. I want to make it more interesting and let more stuff happen. I hope you liked it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Sorry for the long overdue chapter. I own nothing enjoy.**

I ran to my car as quickly as possible and sped all the way to the hospital. I was terrified and felt awful. How could I have left? It was my responsibility to be there when something like this happened. About ten minutes into what should have been a twenty-five minute drive I made it to the hospital and parked. Honestly how I didn't get a parking ticket I have no idea. Oh for the love of Barbra I was lucky. Once I saw Quinn I ran towards her worriedly.

"What happened?"

"He had a seizure it wasn't to bad. The doctors said it was just because it can still happen rarely, but I know it is these." Quinn showed me Finn's special painkillers and I was very confused so she moved on. "They should have been safe and some of them are, but certain ones are different and can actually cause seizures more often then not, especially if you already have a brain injury as bad as Finn's was."

"So someone put those in there." She nodded, "how, no, no I can't be paranoid now because it couldn't be her, could it?"

"Couldn't be who? Rachel what are you talking about and where did you go?" I then finally gave Quinn the explanation I promised. I told her about _Sheila Shay_ and everything I suspected, by the end Quinn looked very worried. "You were right to be paranoid. Is your head OK because it sounds like you hit it hard? Let me see you. Well you may have a small concussion but we just won't allow you to sleep for a while, just in case. As for Sheila we should call the cops or something."

"Alright fine, then where's the proof in our bread pudding."

"The pills?"

"Quinn whose to say they weren't spilled by Finn and some others were scooped up with them and…and…what are you doing?"

"Here, oh my… the driver she was "with" is the same one that hit Finn for sure and…wait…what?"

"What? Quinn? WHAT?"

"This girl, it says she's her sister, and she's one of the nurses attending Finn." She showed me the picture and I freaked out.

"She's the one who gave Finn the pills from the doctor, and they were from the doctor but she must have corrupted them. Great, we have a lead."

"Oh good now you're paranoid, perfect!"

"Not paranoid, on the right track! We have to confront her. Look there she is." Quinn got up confidently. The look on her face made me remember the old Quinn from high school. The one who never took and crap from anyone. I missed her. But then I got over it.

"Quinn what are you doing this is a bad idea."

"You know Rachel, you have got to grow up and face the people that piss you off." I watched as Quinn strode up to _Sheila_'s sister. Truthfully I was A little afraid. I knew that inside I was still that scared little girl, you know, the one who had been in high school. Updating her MySpace profile with weekly videos and having people like Santana leave comments that I should be sterilized. _Sheila_'s sister defiantly looked like the Santana type, but I didn't think we would end up friends this time.

Quinn walked up to the woman and an argument broke out. She slapped Quinn across the face and I was shocked and immediately got up to go to Quinn.

"What the hell? Do not touch my sister!" I was so angry. Quinn really had become like my sister and that slap was completely uncalled for.

"Well she shouldn't accuse me of attempted murder."

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Aha!" Quinn yelled.

"You have no proof."

"Dang!" Quinn was saddened. The doctor walked out at that moment to talk to us.

"He's fine and will be resting. You two can go home and sleep he will be able to leave tomorrow."

"Well I am staying…" I started but was cut off.

"After we run one errand." Quinn finished. I was going to protest but Quinn grabbed my arm. We went to my car and got in.

"Where are we going?" I wondered.

"Police." She said police and I stopped the car.

"No! Quinn we have no proof. What are they going to do? Well I will tell you what they will do. Laugh in our face and tell us to go home. You know as well as I do that's what the police here do. If we don't have proof that forces them into action then they'll turn us away."

"We have to try!" She yelled and I pressed the gas again. I know I agreed with her but I knew it would NOT help. I still wanted it to. So we got to the small station in our little town. Truthfully our police weren't that bad but sometimes they could be impossible. We burst in the door and went to the nearest cop. The chief.

He asked us what we we're rambling on about. We were talking so fast. So we slowed down and I told my part of the story reluctantly, from talking with Finn to going on his computer to confronting _Sheila _and he looked at me like I was slightly crazy. Then Quinn told the rest of the story.

"Well, girls I don't believe you. Mr. Hudson's problem was an awful accident. I'm sorry it happened but nobody is at fault. Have a good day."

"Told you so." I said I knew they would think we were crazy. We did sound it.

A few hours later I got back to the hospital. I went in to Finns room and he looked to me apologetically.

"I am sorry I scarred you. The doctor said I was the pills and is going to get some new ones for me. How is Quinn I heard there was a blonde with you I figure it's Quinn."

"Yes, I sent her home for the night and I am staying here with you."

"You don't have to Rach, really."

"Ya I do. I worry about you all the time. I mean I just love you so much and…wait!"

"You still love me?"

"FINN! How in the hell could you ask a question like that? I will always love you Finn. You're the most important person in my life." I paused but decided to continue, "Finn when you sent me off to New York you thought that was my dream and in reality so did I. But I was alone and have an awful dance teacher who was the rudest person alive. She was so mean to me. I had absolutely nobody and…"

"That was no ones fault but your own Rach. You didn't have to cut us all out."

"I know at first it was because I was just completely clinically depressed. I had to go to the doctor, quite a bit actually. By the time I had gotten better it had been a really long time, two years, and I was almost done with school, but it was then I realized you were always my dream. I love you so much. I want to be with you now and forever."

"Rachel, I want that too. Maybe we should stop talking about it or dancing around the subject of us and just do it."

At that I kissed him with so much enthusiasm it hurt. "Yes!"

"Alright," he said as he caught his breath, "so what happened today? One of the doctors said there was a crazy little brunette that he 'totally hit' and a bitchy blonde girl yelling at a nurse about medication." I knew immediately what he meant but I knew he would be upset and I would stress him out a bit if he knew I went behind his back. I also knew which doctor he was talking about so I realized immediately how to handle it.

"Well that doctor was yours in the beginning; he was a complete jackass. He wouldn't tell your poor mother anything. So I fixed him right up after he told me he couldn't talk because he needed a smoke brake. That really ticked me off Finn. I mean he's a FREAKING DOCTOR! So I think he lies because he wants me o sound crazy and stupid." I get done talking and my story sound so fake; a three year old could make up better stories and have them believed.

"He sounds like an ass." I can't believe he bought it. That night I didn't know what would or even could happen with Sheila, but I knew Quinn wouldn't give up on this. Not for me or Finn. Finn and I fell asleep together. Happy for that one moment. Then I thought why hadn't we been smart enough to get a recording.

**A/N; I hope you liked it. And I hope that all you GLEE fans caught a certain little hint from the first season.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN; I own nothing. I am thinking that there is going to be one more chapter after this then an epilogue. The other chapter will be up possibly tomorrow but no later than Monday._**

I woke up the next morning so early it was still dark. I looked at my clock and it was just past five in the morning. I gently climbed from the bed so as not to wake Finn up. There was a little light on in the room and illuminated with that little light was a note. A note with my name on it, immediately I thought it was Quinn; it wasn't.

_Rachel,_

_You will not come between Finn and I. He thinks he loves you, but I am better for him than. I don't really want to kill him, but if he won't love me he must go. Though, if you love him take his place, come to the hotel again by six tonight otherwise it's too late. See you soon_

_-S_

I closed my eyes and looked to Finn. I silently wondered if I should show Quinn, or Finn, or maybe the police. I decided against telling Finn knowing he would get upset and that would not be great for his condition. I did love him and would die for him I knew. I decided to tell Quinn. But until a decent hour I climbed back into bed with my Finny, maybe for the last time.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" He must have noticed I was shaking.

"Yes, just go back to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too baby." With that he fell back to sleep. So did I.

I awoke once more to find it was a much more acceptable time, eight in the morning. I once again climbed out of the bed trying not to wake Finn. It was very hard though, him arms were wrapped around me tightly. Eventually though I succeeded. I took my note and went off to find Quinn.

"Rachel we have proof now. We can go to the police!"

"You think they will finally believe?"

"They to don't they?" I wasn't to awful sure but maybe everything would be fine. I hoped it would.

"Girls, this isn't enough." The Chief looked at us with a matter-o-fact face.

"But it's a threat!" Quinn yelled.

"Hey, turn your volume down," he paused, "how do I know this isn't one of you. You say someone is trying to kill Finn because he broke up with them. I know he broke up with both of you at one point. Hell even got you pregnant Miss. Fabray. Maybe it's you."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? That was in high school and it was Noah Puckermans baby. I was angry at first but got over it. That was almost four years ago and now I am in a very good relationship with Puckerman. I am happy with my life."

"Alright and what about you Miss. Berry, you two were going to get married twice and the second time he put you on a train and left you. What do you have to say."

"Yes, it happened. Three years ago and it's not like I didn't have a fling or two in college. What matters now is that I graduated, I'm here and with Finn. He wants me and I want him. I would never hurt him." I paused, a thought hit me in an instant, "How do you know most of this stuff?"

"My son Jacob."

"Gross," I herd Quinn say. "I mean…" She was speechless and so was I.

"Right you two want in investigation, I will give you one, starting with you two."

"That's not fair." I yelled.

"That's life, good day ladies we will be in touch." With that we left.

"Quinn I have got to do what the note says. At least then it will be believed."

"Rachel no! No how would Finn feel?"

"He won't know till it's over I am going back to the hospital now anyway. You will not tell him either. Deal?" Luckily she agreed after that I just hoped I could believe her.

I waltzed into Finns hospital room to find Finn sitting up in the bed. As I walked in he looked up from a magazine. I stopped and laughed at the sight of Finn Hudson, a guy's guy type, reading my Vogue magazine.

"Hey no laughing, I'm just waiting for the doctor to come back and say I can go home. And you weren't here so I picked it up."

"Just you…you're amazing and I love you."

"I love you too! Are you sure you're OK, you look like you've been crying?"

"Yes I am fine. I promise." The doctor walked in just as I got done talking.

"Mr. Hudson you are free to go, for now." Finn smiled his little half smile and looked at me with a crook in his eyebrows. I blushed bright red I knew what he wanted to do later. I remembered one thing and got a little sad six o' clock. It was like a heartbeat inside my mind but I never thought of not going through with it. I love Finn Hudson. He matters most. I had known this for a very long time.

When we left the hospital we got in Finns truck and I drove us home.

"I wish I could drive." Finn pouted and I smiled.

"But you can't and you shouldn't." I replied. We got back home and Finn immediately took me to the bedroom. I had never really known how much I missed him like this. He was better than I remembered. Gentle and firm in loving every inch of my body as I love every inch of his. When it was over we both fell back and tried to catch our breath. I curled into his side and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"God I missed you Rachel."

"Me too Finn," I looked at the alarm clock and it was three o'clock, I would leave at five and no earlier. And I would drug Finn with mild (and safe) sleeping pills. Then if Quinn came to tell Finn she would have too much trouble waking him up.

We simply lay there and he made me feel special two more times after the first.

At four – forty five I got up to get Finn his pills. I told him the extra pill was from the doctor before we left the hospital. They were from the doctor from the first time he came home and couldn't sleep. He took them gladly and soon fell asleep. I left at five to attempt to save my loves life. I didn't really think it would work. She would still go after him. But maybe to police would give in and really look into the case Quinn and I had presented many times now. In fifteen minutes I would be at the hotel. In fifteen minutes I would be in the clutches of someone I truly believed was evil. I just hoped my friends and family really knew I loved them.

I got to the hotel sat in my car for thirty minutes. Then I went to _her_ room. I knocked on the door and went in.

"So you showed up. I don't know if I expected you to." _Sheila _said.

"Can you really kill me? Here? With people around?"

"Yes." She pulled out a gun. I backed away. Who wouldn't? "Won't they hear the shot?" I asked nervous.

"Just one more minute and it will be six and then you'll be gone and maybe Finn will too. I mean it's either he comes back to me or he dies. Ready, three…"

"You're a psycho you have to know Finn will pick death…"

"A bit cocky are we, oh well two…"

"You won't get away with this…"

"I plan to, one." I watched her finger pull the trigger and felt the bullet rip into my stomach. The pain was so intense, tears flew into my eyes and I went down just as I herd the door push open. They were just a minute to late. My world went black. My last thoughts were to _My Finn._

_I love you__;_ I was gone.

**AN; :) see you all soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N; I do not own Glee, any of the characters, or the show Snapped. Enjoy…**_

Finn's P.O.V

_I was dreaming of being back in McKinley. Walking down the halls, everyone looking up to me, then suddenly they were laughing I looked around to everyone laughing at me and I didn't know why. That's when I saw Rachel. I loved her because she would always support me as I would her and she wouldn't laugh no matter what. But there she was laughing almost falling on the ground. _

_I look down to my body and I am in my Rocky Horror costume. I was instantly confused until I saw Rick the Stick come up to me and toss a blue slushy right in my face. _

Then I woke up.

"What the hell Quinn, wait, room temperature water? I thought you were suppose to use cold water to wake someone up?" Quinn was standing over my bed with a now empty cup.

"Well I thought I would try this first so as to not completely shock your body, we don't you to have any issues."

"Oh how nice, what do you want?" I tried to sound annoyed that I had been woken up when I was glad my nightmare had finally ended.

"I need your help. You do know it took a precious fifteen minutes to wake your sorry ass up? Why are you taking sleeping pills this early."

"What? I didn't…" before I could finish Quinn shoved the bottle of my sleeping pills the doctor had given me when I first came home and was in a lot of pain. Those were the pills Rachel had given me and I was shocked she had lied to me. "I didn't know…I…where is Rachel?"

"Gone." Quinn's simple word shocked me again. How can one simple word be so devastating? I mean put in behind of "the cancer" or "the crazy psychopathic girlfriend Sheila" and it's fine. Then you put it behind the name of someone you love…it could kill you.

"Why? Where did she go?" My voice cracked at the end. I couldn't tell the context though. I knew that 'gone' meant she either left me or left the living world. I hoped it was just me she left.

"Finn," Quinn softened her eyes and gave a sad smile, "she didn't leave you," a few tears fell, "she didn't die either, yet. Finn, did Rachel ever mention that she believes your accident was not an "accident"?" I nodded.

"She may have said something but I thought she was crazy. Come on why would someone…"

"Sheila."

"OK and one of my exes just popped up because?" She nodded me to go on. With what, I have no idea. "Alright, we talked about past relationships and yes Sheila was a little messed up but, she is not this demented."

"Really. You sure?"

"Yes."

"Finn…"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Why would someone care that much to kill someone for breaking up with them?"

"Have you not watched _Snapped, _because you life is becoming an episode of it?"

"No I have never watched that show."

"Well Finn it's all about women who just up and snap someday for some reason and kill their husbands or boyfriends. This show has been on for many seasons. And now we have wasted ten minutes. Come on we must go to the police. Maybe they'll listen if you can force them. We have been trying to make a case about Sheila for a while now." I gave her a disapproving look. "Oh don't give me that look mister! She's going to kill Rachel by six tonight. Rachel is going along with it because I think she thinks it will stop Sheila from going after you. But it won't come on we have to go now!"

Quinn drove like a _Mad Hatter_. After (almost) hitting four mailmen (yes there were flashbacks), swerving three dogs plus two cats, and hitting one squirrel we got to the police station.

We burst in and Quinn went straight toward the chief.

"Now what Miss. Fabray?" he sounded annoyed? The way he acted kind of annoyed me.

"Rachel's gone to…" Quinn started before she was rudely cut off.

"Gone to where? She probably just left you and Finn. So what get over it and go on with your life. There is no issue here." Suddenly I just blew a fuse.

"Listen here you lazy slob, I trust Quinn and I would trust her with mine and Rachel's life. If she says something is wrong then something is wrong. So get off your ass, get your gun, get in your car and do your job to go investigate!" He looked at me with a deer in the headlights look and I just firmly stared him down.

We arrived at a hotel with one minute till six. When I got out of the car I heard a shot and ran towards the sound terrified. The police ran ahead and got in the room. By the time I got into the room and saw Rachel Sheila was being taken out. I hoped she never got out of prison. I saw a bloody Rachel lying limp on the floor. I ran to her side and I held her close. She was barely breathing and I couldn't get her to open her eyes. _'Oh my Rachel'_. I love her so much.

The ambulance took ten minutes to get to us and then there were those ten minutes to get to the hospital.

This time she was the one in critical condition and I was the one waiting. Sitting with Quinn. I guess this must have been how Rachel felt when I was here in critical condition. I knew I couldn't go on without her in my life. All the while my tears had become thicker and thicker streams down my face.

"She will be fine you know," Quinn said.

"What if she isn't?"

"She felt the same way when you were here you know."

"I hate this feeling. I never want it again."

"Neither do I and now it has happened with both of my best friends. I love you both you know."

"Ya Q, I know. We love you too. You really are one of the best friends anyone could have. I guess I had better go call her dad's huh?"

"Yes I will be here, we shouldn't tell anyone else right now. We don't want to worry anyone at the moment."

"Alright." I went out for the longest and hardest call of my life.

I came back in crying even worse than before. "They'll be here as soon as possible."

"Alright. Good." Quinn tried reassuring her and me. "Everywhere will be fine." She repeated this again and again. I wasn't so sure.

The doctor had come out three hours later to tell us she was out of surgery and we had to wait a while longer to see her.

Finally, five agonizing hours after arriving at the hospital the doctor came out to talk to us. He was an older man with white hair. He looked tired and worried, as was I and Quinn.

"Rachel is out of surgery and stable enough to not be in the ICU. But, she hasn't woken up in two hours and she should have by now. In fact if she doesn't wake up soon she may fall into a coma," the doctor said.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact maybe you can wake her up with any luck. Should she wake though she will be groggy and tired. She won't stay awake for long, but we need to get her brain responding." With that we rushed to her room. I almost fell to the ground seeing her like that. I went to her bedside and gently grabbed her hand. My Rachel.

"Hey baby. You know I wish you would open your beautiful eyes. Rach, sweetheart, you have to wake up. Please, I need you. You know I have always needed you. Since high school I've needed you. I love you more than anything. I should have listened to you, I didn't and now we are in a very bad place. I need you to wake up. I need to hear your voice. You're my moose."

"It's muse," I heard a weak whisper and looked up to a weak smile with the biggest most beautiful brown eyes looking at me. I smiled with fresh tears in my eyes. She was awake and correcting me as usual.

"Quinn, go get the doctor." She silently left the room. Then I turned back to Rachel.

"I know it is, I just wanted to hear you speak, and see those eyes and your perfect smile. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too. Maybe more."

The doctor rushed back in and checked Rachel's vitals. Everything seemed fine so he told her to rest. Then he left.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn said, "I am so glad you came back to us. I couldn't loose my sister. I couldn't. So you get some rest and I am going to go call everyone else and let them know what happened. I just don't think we could keep all this a secret." Quinn looked at Rachel smiling through her tears.

"Alright, you're probably right about that. Have fun with that conversation. And Quinn," Rachel stopped her as she left, "I love you too, you're my sister forever." Quinn smiled at her then left. I was so happy they were this close.

I just smiled like an idiot, I knew now everything would be just fine in our little world, it would, simply because we had each other.

_**A/N; that 'moose' line is my absolute favorite from any of the seasons. It's just so cute and I thought it couldn't be more perfect for this part. So this is the last chapter chapter, but I am working an epilogue. See you soon…**_


End file.
